You're on a TV Show!
by SportsMetalWWEandPonyFan2578
Summary: Just a little humorous story I put together. Basically, Pinkie forgets that she's on a TV show and Twilight and Dash have to remind her. Hope y'all enjoy it!


"…And I learned that sharing a yummy, delicious cake is just as much fun as eating it yourself," Pinkie Pie said with a smile. She was so proud of herself for learning yet another friendship lesson, and especially with her friends standing right there. "Yep," Twilight Sparkle said, "that's so true, especially when twins are involved." The ponies all giggled.

Pinkie Pie smiled as she looked at her friends. They meant more to her than anything else in all of Equestria. She didn't know what she would do without them. They truly were the ponies that created this wondrous life she now had the pleasure of experiencing. As memories of her adventures with them pulsed through her sugary mind, she couldn't help but laugh internally.

But then all of a sudden, something strange happened. The lights went out and a bell rang. "CUT!" Somepony shouted. Suddenly, all of her friends were moving away from her. As she watched in complete and utter shock, Twilight and Rarity both took their horns off. Applejack removed her trademark cowboy hat and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had their wings taken off by some strange creatures.

"WAIT!" Pinkie Pie shouted. All of the ponies, as well as the strange creatures, turned and looked oddly at her. "What's going on?!" She asked in bewilderment. "Twilight, what are these things?"

Twilight gave her a confused look. "Um…they're the stagehands? They work on the show?" She said pointedly.

"Oh…what show?"

Twilight hoof palmed hard. Pinkie had forgotten that they were all actors and this was nothing more than a children's television show. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pinkie!" She said irritably, "you know, the show we've been on for 8 seasons!"

Pinkie gave her another confused look. She couldn't figure out what Twilight was babbling about. _Show? What show?_ She asked herself, _I didn't know I was supposed to be in a show!_ Then she smiled and said out loud, "maybe I can bake a cake for the show's wrap party! YAY WRAP PARTY!"

Nearby, Rainbow Dash covered her ears. "Ugh," She said, "Pinkie, the shoot's over. You can get out of character now."

"But I'm not in a character, silly," Pinkie said back, "I'm just doing what I do naturally."

"But, Pinkie, it's a TV show! Nothing more! You know, like Twilight said, a TV show! I can't fly and neither can Fluttershy, Applejack's a classically trained pony actress, Rarity and Twilight can't use magic because magic doesn't exist-"

Pinkie put a hoof up to Dash's mouth, "wait-wait-wait…magic doesn't exist?! But then…how did we save Equestria all those times?!"

"We didn't save anything," Dash said, "it's a TV show! It's all scripted out! Look, there's Twilight talking with the dude that plays Lord Tirek now!"

Pinkie turned to see Twilight laughing with one of the strange creatures who appeared to be holding the bottom half of a centaur. Without saying another word to Dash, she bounced over to them. "Hi, there!" She said cheerily.

"Uh…hey, Pinkie," Twilight said, "what's up?"

"Yes, indeed," the strange creature said, "to what do we owe the pleasure of having the party planner herself join our conversation?"

"I have no idea what you just asked me," Pinkie said brightly, "Hey, Twilight, you wanna have some fun later?"

Twilight raised a hoof where a watch was ticking away. "Um...sure. I've got a fan conference to attend, and a Brony costume contest to judge, but other than that I'm free. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I thought we could maybe share a cake at Sugar Cube Corner?"

Twilight stared at Pinkie in shock once again. This could NOT be happening. Did Pinkie really forget that Equestria didn't exist and they were all just a part of a Discovery Family television show? "Um…Pinkie, are you OK?"

"Yep!"

"You sure? 'Cause you seem a little…off."

"Why would I be off? I mean, I'm just doing what I do. I have fun. I plan parties. I'm Pinkie Pie. I thought you knew that, Twilight."

Twilight hoof palmed again. Even for a horse with a super advanced brain and genetic alterations so she could communicate with humans, Pinkie Pie could be really, really stupid at times. "Of course I know who you are in the show, Pinkie," she said harshly, "but I'm talking about here! Now! THE REAL WORLD!"

Pinkie's lip quivered. Twilight had never spoken to her like that before. "But…but, Twilight, I thought we were friends," she said shakily. Twilight realized that she had been a bit hard on her. "Oh, we are, definitely. But, all the same, we do just work on a TV show. There's no Equestria, there's no magic, it's all just pretend. It's like a gigantic play, only it's filmed."

She pointed a hoof at a camera. "Oh…," Pinkie said, "but…wait, it's all scripted?" Twilight nodded in response. "So, everything we do is all planned out for us?" Once again, Twilight nodded. "Look, Pinkie, I'd love to stay and chat with you, but my agent is waiting on me. I've gotta get to that conference. How about we hit up that Mexican joint downtown for dinner. Sound fun?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Cool. I'll see you there!" With that, Twilight gave a friendly wave of her hoof and was gone. Before she knew it, Pinkie was all alone on the soundstage. It was strange. Part of it looked like Ponyville, but part of it didn't. It was all so new to her. _Well, I guess if I'm on this TV show, I'll just have to be the best I can be at it!_ She thought cheerfully. With that, she skipped out of the soundstage and off into the late Los Angeles afternoon…


End file.
